


The Superhero

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst, Community: dw100, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been like a superhero to her...but now things have changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "hero" at dw100. Contains spoilers for part of Lucie's arc including Death in Blackpoll.

He had been like a superhero to her. The amazing, brilliant Doctor who could travel in time and space in his magical box that was bigger on the inside and knew about things that Lucie could have never imagined. He was her best friend. Now, on Christmas Day, everything had changed. He had known about her Auntie Pat and the Zygons and he never told her. She knew she couldn't trust him anymore. The Doctor had been like Lucie's superhero. But that Christmas, her hero had been unmasked and all that she had left of him now were her memories.


End file.
